The Blizzard : Sonamy Oneshot
by ElyzaHere
Summary: Sonic and Amy are forced to spend the night in a cave after being caught in a blizzard.


Sonic and Amy were out on a mission to collect a chaos emerald that Tails found on his tracker. They were walking on the top of a snowy mountain. It was getting late, and Sonic was officially frustrated."RRGH! Tails was supposed to be be half an hour ago!" he exclaimed, watching the skies through the falling snow. Amy walked closely behind, hugging herself to keep warm from the icy wind."Brrr! S-Sonic, I d-don't think he c-can c-c-come! A st-storm is c-coming!" she shivered. Sonic ignored her, and looked around."He has to be around here somewhere! Come on, were almost to the emerald.." he said. Sonic jogged ahead and Amy walked as fast as she could.

They finally reached the top, but there was still no sign of Tails. Sonic checked his wrist communicator, but he couldn't get a signal."Great.." he huffed. He paced back and forth as Amy watched. She noticed that the snow was falling faster."H-hey..Sonic? I th-think a b-b-blizzard is gonna-"

"Come on! Work you stupid thing!"

"...Sonic.."

"HELLOOO! ANYONE THERE?!"

"Son-"

"TAAAIILLSS!"

"SONIC!"

Sonic stopped mid sentence, and looked at Amy."What?" Amy was shivering a lot worse now."We're g...gonna h-have t-to spend the n-night.." she pointed at the thick sheet of snow that was heading their way. Sonic looked into the distance, and shook his head."Can't you wait?!" Amy slowly shook her head. Sonic looked at his wrist, and rolled his eyes."Fine, I'm not getting a signal anyways..come on, Amy, there's a cave I saw on our way here.." he sighed as he picked Amy up bridal style.

"Wow.."

"Wh-what?"

"You're freezing, Amy!"

"WELL D-DUH!"

He dashed off towards the cave as the night fell...

-

Sonic and Amy sat at the opening of the cave by a fire. Sonic stared outside, but saw nothing but snow."..This is lame.." he mumbled. Amy sat as close as she can by the fire, and hugged herself tightly."Well, it's better than being out there.." she said as she pointed at the blizzard. Sonic sighed."I guess so..but we still didn't find the emerald.." Amy frowned. She stared into the fire, and smiled."Look on the bright side, we have light!" as soon as she pointed at the fire, a gust of cold wind blew the flames away, taking the light with it. Her finger drooped and she hugged herself again."..Never mind.." Sonic stared at Amy with an irritated look on his face, and rolled his eyes."I'm going to sleep.." he said as he walked to the back of the cave and lied down. Amy yawned, and followed him. Sonic was about to doze off when he felt something cold press against his back. He jolted, and looked behind him. He saw Amy lying right behind him."Amy, what are you doing?" he ask irritably. Amy opened her eyes, and stared at Sonic."W-well, I was cold, a-and I just t-thought-"

"Look, I don't have time for this right now, I'm tired Amy.."

He stepped over her and walked to the other side of the cave, and tried to go to sleep again. Amy frowned, and crawled into the corner on her side and tried to fall asleep.

About an hour later, Sonic was still awake. It was too cold. He lied on his back with his arms behind his head and stared at the wall of snow falling from the sky."This..is boring.." he sighed. He slightly shivered as he saw his breath disappear. His ear twitched when he heard a ruffling sound. He looked around, and saw Amy tossing and turning in the corner. She must have been freezing. He thought for a moment. Quietly, he tiptoed over to check on her."Hey, are you okay?" he whispered. Amy grimaced and rolled over. Sonic knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder. He quickly pulled it away."Oh my chaos, you're almost frozen solid!" He rubbed his hands together, and sat next to her. He leaned over, and gently shook her."Hey..wake up!" he said softly. Amy's eyes shot open, and she gasped. Sonic jumped, and watched as she looked around. Once she realized that she was in the cave, she buried her face into her hands.

Sonic leaned over again and whispered to get her attention."Psst! Amy, are you alright?" Amy lifted her head up, and stared at Sonic. She took a deep breath and slowly nodded her head."Y-yeah..I'm fine.." Sonic put a hand on her forehead."Gosh, Amy, you weren't kidding when you said you were cold!" Amy glared at him."Of c-course I wasn't kidding! That's why I was t-trying to sleep with you! It'll k-keep us b-both warm.." she said. Sonic felt something tug at his heart."Oh.." Amy rubbed her arms and closed her eyes. She took a deep shaky breath, and sat quietly. Sonic scooted next to her, and leaned against the cave's wall."So, what do you wanna talk about?" he asked casually. Amy looked at him, and weakly smiled."..I don't know..I'm just really tired..and c-cold..heh.." she said softly. She leaned on his shoulder, and sneezed. Sonic slightly smiled, but then he frowned. He scratched the back of his head.

"Gee, Amy..I'm sorry..I wish I could do something to help you out.."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't want you to freeze, but I don't see a way to keep us both warm.."

Sonic looked around in the empty cave, and sighed. Amy pressed her lips together. She thought for a moment, and suddenly got an idea. She smiled and looked up at Sonic"Well...I do know _one _way..." she said. Sonic raised an eyebrow."What?" Amy looked away, and slightly nuzzled his shoulder. Sonic quickly got her message, and jumped up."Oh no, Amy, I'm NOT doing that!" he exclaimed. Amy crossed her arms."Oh, why not?!" she said.

"What do you think, Amy? You're not gonna make me do that!"

"B-But-"

"I'm NOT CUDDLING WITH YOU!"

Sonic backed away, and sat on the other side."And you're not gonna make me!" he lied down and stared at the wall. _She's crazy if she thinks I'm gonna do that! _He thought. _Next thing I know she'll say we'll have to kiss to stay alive or something!_

Amy opened her mouth to say something, but realized that Sonic wasn't gonna listen to her."Fine! But don't blame ME if you freeze to death overnight! Hmph!" she hugged herself and tried to curl up into a ball. Suddenly, a huge gust of icy wind from the blizzard blew inside, and it felt like thousands of tiny needles pricking Amy's skin. She clenched her teeth and winced before violently shivering. Sonic felt the wind too, and he felt his cheeks burn. Curious, he looked over his shoulder, and saw Amy shaking from the bitter cold. Sonic felt something tug at his heart, and he kept telling himself that she was fine, but even he knew that she wasn't gonna last any longer.

He sighed, and walked over to her.

Amy tried to go to sleep when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and saw Sonic kneeling over her."Uh..it looks pretty lonely over here..mind if I join you..? Hehe" he scratched the back of his head and smiled shyly. Amy stared at Sonic."Huh?" Sonic sighed and lied down next to her."Look, I'll sleep with you, okay? But only for tonight!" he said. Amy weakly smiled."You..you will?" Sonic blushed.

"I..I guess so..Come here.."

Amy rolled over and snuggled up next to Sonic, and nuzzled her face into his chest. Sonic gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He felt really awkward about holding her like this, but there was no going back now. Amy felt the warmth returning to her body, and she smiled as the color returned to her cheeks. Sonic tried to hold his head up, so he wouldn't have to make this more awkward by making Amy think he liked doing this. Which he TOTALLY DIDN'T! Right? Sonic started to feel really confused. His heart was beating faster and the longer he held Amy in his arms, the more nervous he became. He was even more confused about his own feelings. It wasn't actually as bad as he thought it would be. It was.._nice_..

Amy tried to hold in her giggles as she listened to his heartbeat. If only he could hear hers. Sonic, on the other hand, felt like this was never going to end, and he was frustrated because he wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. He's never held a girl close like this before, let alone Amy, and he didn't know how he felt about it. But..something about it made him feel.._funny_... Amy wasn't making it any easier.

"Are you nervous, Sonic?" she giggled.

Sonic tried not to blush."No! Go to sleep already.."

"Okay..fine.."

Sonic closed his eyes and tried to ignore the cold AND his awkwardness so he could go to sleep. Until...

"...You've never done this before, haven't you?"

"Amy!"

"What? Just answer me!"

"Fine, no, I haven't. Now go to sleep!"

"Okay, okay.."

"Thank you.."

"..."

"..."

"...I can hear your heartbeat.."

"AMY, GO TO SLEEP!"

-

Amy was the first to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself and Sonic in the same position they were in the night before. She tried to look up, but Sonic was resting his head on hers, and his face was snuggled up into her quills. She felt her heart beating a million times a second. She tried not to squeal. Amy's always dreamed of waking up safe and warm in Sonic's arms. And finally, her dream came true. She nuzzled his chest with her nose so she didn't forget his scent. She never wanted this to end. But even dreams can't last forever.

Amy quickly closed her eyes as Sonic opened his own. Sonic woke up a face full of pink fur. He pulled his head away, and looked at Amy, who seemed to be sleeping. He slightly smiled, and moved his arm from around her waist up to her head. He brushed the quills out of her face, and started playing with them as he slowly closed his eyes again. Wait.. Sonic's eyes shot open, and he flung his arm into the air. Amy opened her eyes, and Sonic yawned and pretended he was stretching. She giggled, and yawned herself."Good morning!" she said cutely. Sonic finished his fake stretch and sat up. He rubbed his eyes."Good...morning.." he yawned. Amy sat up too, and followed Sonic outside the cave.

The two hedgehogs walked through the thick blanket of snow. Amy skipped beside Sonic."So, I guess you were wrong when you said you weren't gonna cuddle with me last night!" Amy teased. Sonic laughed."Yeah, whatever.."

"Oh come on, I know you liked it!"

Amy stopped Sonic and traced is chest with her finger. Sonic grabbed her hand, and pulled it off. He squinted his eyes and chuckled."HA! You wish! Don't push your luck, Amy." he gently pushed her out of the way."Besides, even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!" Amy crossed her arms."Oh really? Why not? Are you too shy to admit it?" Sonic stopped, and slowly turned around wearing an evil smirk."Me? SHY?! HAAHAHAAHA! PLEASE! I only wouldn't tell you because I don't want to give you another reason to fall in love.." He waltzed up to Amy, and leaned in close so that they shared each others air."Besides, you already can't resist me~" he pulled away and walked backwards. Amy blushed, and crossed her arms."Oh yeah? Well, if you're so sure that you didn't like it, then why were you playing with my hair this morning?!" she shot back. Sonic froze, he was hoping it was from the cold. His eyes became white, and his face turned red."You..were awake?!" he said, flustered.

"What's wrong Sonic? Heh..maybe _I'm_ the one that's irresistible here~"

Sonic became skittish as Amy walked up to him. He nervously laughed."You..you're not gonna _tell _anyone about that..right? Heheh.." Amy squinted her eyes, and a devilish smile spread across her face."Oh Sonic...Everyone's gonna know..unless.."

"U..Unless wh-what?"

"Unless you admit that you liked cuddling me last night!"

Sonic backed away, not really liking Amy's little bargain. Suddenly, he slipped on an icy slab of rock, and Amy fell after him. The two rolled down the side of the mountain until they reached an edge. Sonic grabbed hold of a tree and caught Amy before she could slide off."Gotcha!" He pulled Amy up, and they sat under the tree to catch their breath."Phew! That was close!" Sonic said. Amy nodded her head."Yeah..now, about my deal, are you gonna admit it?" She leaned in closer and closer.

"Amy.."

"Come on, I know you liked it!

"Amy please."

"Go ahead, you can tell me!

"Amy can you drop it?"

"Not until you admit it!"

Sonic leaned as far back as he could, and he knew he wasn't getting out of this. he thought for a moment, and sighed.

"Fine..maybe..I didn't..HATE it..." He blushed and looked away in embarrassment. Amy's eyes lit up."Ha! I KNEW you liked it!" She hugged him and giggled. Sonic chuckled and gently pushed her off."Alright, alright, now will you get off?" Amy scooted off of him, and continued to giggle. Sonic looked at her like she was crazy."You really are enjoying this, aren't you?" Then, Sonic's wrist communicator went off. He quickly answered it.

"Blue Blur, Tails? Is that you?"

"Roger! Sorry I couldn't get you guys last night, I couldn't fly in the storm. Were you guys okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good! But, how did you guys stay warm without freezing to death?"

Sonic looked back at Amy, and glared at her. She quickly shut her mouth. He nervously chuckled."We uh..we found a way.." he said. Tails told them that he was on his way, and they walked back to the top of the mountain. When they made it to the top, Sonic sat down and watched the skies. Amy sat down next to him, and their hands touched for a brief second. Sonic and Amy pulled their hands away, and looked at each other.

"Uh..heheh.."

"Oops..sorry..heh.."

The cool wind blew onto Sonic and Amy. Amy shivered, and hugged herself."Brrr..It's still cold.." she laughed. Sonic rolled his eyes, and out his arm around her. They both sat together until Tails finally arrived and took them home.

"So, Sonic. How did you guys stay warm all night again? You kinda glitched out a bit.." Tails asked as they flew back home.

Sonic looked behind him so he could see Amy in a bundle of blankets staring dreamily out the window. He smiled.

"We..made it work.."


End file.
